Quiereme (Kuroken)
by Slideer
Summary: Kenma amaba a su mejor amigo de la forma más dolorosa posible. Le quería de día y de noche, en la cama y en sus labios, pero aquel dulce y doloroso amor... era imposible ante sus ojos. Un campamento. Tres equipos. Cuatro corazones magullados latiendo al unísono. ¿Podrá Kenma conseguir el amor de Kuroo o por el contrario alguien robará su corazón? Wattpad: Slider
" _El amor es frustrante y agotador... Especialmente cuando es imposible, en todas las relaciones hay un punto de no retorno, un punto que si lo pasas nunca podrás retroceder. Algunos dicen que es cuando la otra persona te considera su mejor amigo, otros argumentan que cuando piensa que eres como un hermano para él ya no hay vuelta atrás. Están equivocados, en ambos casos hay esperanza, sin embargo, si eres las dos cosas, su hermano y su mejor amigo, puedes quedarte sentado. Nunca te mirará de otra forma, podrías estar muriendo delante suya por una pizca de amor que jamás se dará cuenta."_

Los pensamientos de Kenma eran realmente desalentadores, pero su interior, exhausto de pelear en silencio, no podía pensar en algo más reconfortante. Al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿Pero qué pasa si nunca has tenido el mínimo ápice de confianza en que funcione? Mucha gente pensará que de esa forma la caída duele menos, pero nada más lejano, es mucho peor, es una caída constante de la que no puedes escapar, en la cual cada segundo que pasas cayendo te va rompiendo más y más hasta no dejarte respirar. Hasta ahogarte en silencio.

En cada partido él y Kuroo eran una máquina bien engrasada, formaban un dúo increíble. Cada vez que la levantaba para él podía sentir como si sus corazones estuvieran compenetrados. Sus levantadas y sus remates, sus engaños y sus estrategias, en el campo eran uno, no había nadie que los pudiera separar.

Era última hora y Kenma estaba plácidamente dormido encima de su mesa de clase, Kuroo se sentaba delante de él así que era prácticamente imposible que se dieran cuenta de que estaba dormido. A pesar de estar en una incómoda posición él estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente oscura, no se veía nada, solo podía escuchar las carcajadas y las críticas de personas que no podía ver.

 _"¿En serio ese es el levantador de Nekoma?"_

 _"Es un inútil, no sirve para nada."_

 _"Qué antisocial, apenas abre la boca."_

 _"¡Es muy bajito!"_

Esas críticas las escuchó desde pequeño, una y otra vez. En medio de toda esa soledad y penumbra comenzó a ver una tenue y cálida luz a lo lejos. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, teniendo que cerrar los ojos porque tanta claridad lo estaba cegando. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta alguien le estaba tendiendo una mano.

 _"Kuroo..."-_ Musitó tirado en el suelo intentando mirarle, pero era demasiado brillante para él. Era un símil con su vida, Kuroo era una potente luz que no podía coger mientras que él era simple oscuridad.

 _"No les escuches, no les creas. Mientras estés conmigo todo estará bien."_

Esa frase que tantas veces el azabache le había dicho realmente estaba grabada a fuego en su corazón, era infinita la tranquilidad que le daba escucharle. Aunque no supiera muy bien cómo hacer amigos siempre le había tenido a su lado y aunque pareciera mentira ambos se apoyaban en el otro para no caer.

Las clases por fin habían acabado pero el rubio todavía seguía sobre su pupitre, si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde al partido contra Aoba Johsai, era un entrenamiento para medir fuerzas, en el que claramente ninguno de los dos mostraría todas sus armas, seguramente ni la mitad de ellas, pero igualmente debían asistir.

Kuroo ya sabía que despertar a Kenma podría ser algo difícil así que optó por dejarle dormir un rato más, se colgó las mochilas de los dos a la espalda y le cogió en brazos, dejando que su cabeza descansara cómodamente en su pecho.

 _"Descansa tranquilo, yo haré el trabajo por los dos."-_ Pensó el azabache mirándole con infinita dulzura. Kuroo adoraba tenerlo todo controlado y dentro de ese control también le gustaba tener a Kenma.

Él era muy fuerte pero todo ser tiene alguna que otra debilidad y una de sus más grandes debilidades, por no decir la mayor, sin duda era ese pequeño rubio. Desde el principio nunca pudo dejarlo solo, aunque fuera un poco retraído y prácticamente le gustaran más los videojuegos que las personas nunca pudo dejarle atrás, porque para seguir adelante le necesitaba a su lado.

Poco a poco con el traqueteo involuntario que hacía al andar hizo que el pequeño se fuera despertando, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Cuando por fin los abrió del todo se agarró con fuerza al cuerpo de Kuroo porque sentía que se iba a caer.

 _"Si te agarras con tanta fuerza me dejarás marcas en la piel, buenos días."-_ Dijo deleitándole con una cariñosa mirada.

Como si de un gato se tratara guardó sus uñas.- _"Lo siento... creía que me iba a caer... Bájame ya Kuroo"_

 _"Mejor no, así todos verán que eres mío."-_ Dijo bromeando el azabache mientras le sacaba la lengua. Cabe mencionar que el afán de posesion de Kuroo por las cosas y personas era muy grande, sobretodo si de Kenma se trataba.

De nuevo esa broma que tanto lo irritaba, si supiera cuanto le afectaba que lo dijera seguramente no volvería a pronunciar esas palabras nunca. Le herían tanto porque sabía que nunca serían ciertas. Dolía tanto como mil agujas clavándose en su piel.

Tras oír eso simplemente agachó la cabeza, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para obligarle a que le bajara o a pedírselo dos veces, porque aunque le hería, que esos brazos le sujetaran era la sensación más placentera que podía su cuerpo sentir.

 _"Eh pero no pongas esa cara, te he llevado muchas veces así, princesa."-_ Bromeó y de nuevo una sensación de desazón inundó el corazón de Kenma.

 _"¿Por qué no te buscas a una chica y la llevas así?"_

 _"Tú eres más guapo."-_ Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa es la que le estaba quitando el sueño cada noche. Las ganas de besarle le quemaban por dentro.

El camino se le hizo eterno, no habló apenas con nadie, de vez en cuando Kuroo le decía alguna tontería pero el menor simplemente miraba por la ventana como esperando que se le resolvieran todas las dudas que tenía en la cabeza. Tras una hora de trayecto infernal en un autobús llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento, los chicos de Aoba Johsai estaban fuera esperando a que llegasen.

Nada más posar los pies fuera del autobús las miradas de Kuroo y Oikawa se encontraron, fulminándose la una a la otra.

 _"Qué bien que por fin habéis llegado Kuroo-kun."-_ Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras aparentemente se daban un cordial apretón de manos.

 _"Hubo problemas con el tráfico."-_ Cada vez apretaban más y más la mano del otro, se hubieran acabado partiendo los cartílagos si no fuera porque que Kenma llegó por detrás y golpeó al azabache en la pierna.

 _"Ya basta Kuroo, si te lesionas la mano no podrás jugar."_

 _"Oh ¿Tú quién eres?"-_ Preguntó curioso mirando los preciosos ojos amarillos de Kenma.- _"Vaya... Es muy guapo."-_ Pensó dirigiéndole una lasciva mirada.

 _"El levantador."-_ Contestó Kuroo empujando al rubio para que se dirigiera a la puerta. Al ver cómo le miraba Oikawa no pudo evitar pensar que, como muchos, estaba subestimando a Kenma, no había nada que le pusiera más nervioso que eso. Debería haberse estado callado y dejar que el pequeño se lo demostrase solo, pero sin saber muy bien por qué en ese momento no pudo contenerse.- _"Si le subestimas no dudes que perderás."_

 _"Tranquilo, nunca le subestimaría."-_ Contraatacó guiñándole un ojo a Kenma. Gesto que le sentó muy mal al azabache, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

 _"Esa maldita zorra."-_ Pensó furioso Kuroo, sin duda ellos no se iban a llevar bien nunca.

Oikawa vio cómo se metían dentro del pabellón, sin poder evitar pensar que ese pequeño levantador tenía un algo especial, podía olerlo.

Durante el partido fueron incontables las veces en las que Kenma hizo jugadas increíbles que ante los ojos de los demás pasaban desapercibidas, pero para Oikawa no, ya que él también era levantador y sabía perfectamente todo lo que el rubio tenía que estar pensando para realizar todas esas complejas jugadas. Cada vez estaba más entusiasmado con el talento del rubio, le parecía increíble.

También fueron innumerables los piques entre el castaño y Kuroo, a pesar de que no querían mostrar sus cartas tampoco querían perder contra el otro por nada del mundo y acabaron haciendo más de lo que debían.

Cuando Oikawa pensaba que no se podía poner más interesante todo lo que rodeaba al rubio se dio cuenta de que las miradas del pequeño solo seguían una dirección, solo andaba al lado de alguien, solo hablaba con alguien y ese alguien era Kuroo.

 _"Oh... interesante..."-_ Pensó Oikawa mientras veía como los chicos del Nekoma se estaba preparando para meterse dentro del autobús.- _"¡Kenma-kun!"-_ Exclamó corriendo hacia él antes de que pudieran entrar dentro.

 _"¿Si?"-_ Preguntó extrañado bajando la pierna que había subido al escalón del automóvil.

 _"¿Por qué no me das tu móvil? Para estar en contacto ambos equipos claro, tu eres más agradable que Kuroo-kun."-_ Dijo sonriente mientras le mostraba en la pantalla de su móvil un contacto en el cual solo ponía el nombre del rubio.

 _"Está bien..."-_ Contestó rellenando los datos en el móvil de este sin darse cuenta de que la mirada de Kuroo estaba clavada en él, sin hacerle ni pizca de gracia que le estuviera dando su móvil.

 _"Ten el móvil cerca, esta noche te hablaré."-_ El castaño se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla al pequeño, haciendo que este se ruborizara un poco.

El azabache pasó todo el camino sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Kenma, estaba muy molesto, no comprendía el trasfondo de su enfado pero sabía que le había enfadado ver a ese tipo tratándole como si le conociera desde siempre y más aún que el rubio no le dijera algo o simplemente huyera a esconderse tras él.

Pero no lo hizo y eso le empezó a dar pistas a de que su pequeño hermanito estaba creciendo, pronto no le necesitaría tanto como antes y eso es algo que irremediablemente le dolía mucho.

De nuevo otra hora metidos en ese agobiante autobús, al llegar a su barrio caminaban los dos solos hacia sus casas, ambos iban en silencio, silencio que rompió Kuroo.

 _"Oye Kenma, a ti te gustan las chicas ¿Verdad?"-_ Al oír eso el pequeño dio un respingo y le miró extrañado.

 _"No es posible que se haya dado cuenta, no, no puede ser..."-_ Pensó aturdido tratando de hallar una frase o palabra lo suficientemente creíbles.- _"Pues claro."_ \- Simple y conciso. El menor tenía cruzados hasta los dedos de los pies suplicando que se lo tragara.

 _"Bien, eso te quitará de problemas si se te lanza Oikawa."_

 _"¿Qué dices Kuroo?"-_ Pensó desconcertado.

 _"Si, hazme caso. Ese tío le da a todo."-_ Contestó antes de que el rubio abriera la boca, era habitual que el azabache supiera lo que Kenma pensaba y se adelantara a él.

 _"Ya veo... Bueno, me voy a casa ¿vienes? Tengo un juego nuevo..."-_ El interior de Kenma estaba gritando que aceptase pero por el gesto que la cara del mayor mostró sabía que no iba a ser para nada así.

 _"Lo siento Kenma, he quedado con Miki ahora."-_ Dijo lanzándole un beso mientras corría hacia su casa.- _"¡Pero esta noche me paso por tu casa!_

Kenma no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación, ya era costumbre para el menor hacer eso. Se encerraba y simplemente se ponía a pensar, a veces no tenía humor ni siquiera para jugar a los videojuegos, todo era tan frustrante. Sabía que necesitaba un cambio en su vida, un cambio que no tenía ni idea de la mano de quien o de que podría venir dado. Tras mucho rato de pensar y jugar con la _PS Vita_ su teléfono empezó a sonar.

 _"¡Kenma-kun!"-_ Exclamó la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono.- _"Soy Oikawa."_

El rubio no podía creerse que de verdad le hubiera llamado y de repente lo que Kuroo le dijo antes de irse abordó sus pensamientos.

 _"¿Te gustan los chicos y las chicas?"-_ El pequeño no se andaba con rodeos.

 _"Guau, qué directo. Me gustas Kenma-kun."-_ Susurró desde el otro lado del teléfono.

El corazón de Kenma comenzó a latir muy rápido ¿Alguien estaba interesado en él? ¿De verdad? Le parecía increíble que no fuera invisible para alguien que no fuera Kuroo.

 _"Deja de bromear, apenas me conoces."-_ Dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando, estaba demasiado desconcertado como para poder pensar con claridad.

 _"Es cierto. Pero una cosa no impide a la otra. Por cierto, veo que estás solo, ya se ha ido a ligar con chicas ¿Verdad? Debes sentirte muy solo... Bueno, yo llenaré ese vacío."_

 _"Q-Qué vacío."-_ La voz de Kenma sonaba temblorosa, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

 _"Cualquier vacío que tenga tu cuerpo."-_ El tono de voz que puso en ese momento hizo que se le erizase la piel al rubio, era demasiado directo, tanto que le estaba aturdiendo.

 _"Yo... me voy. Adiós."-_ Dijo Kenma y acto seguido colgó el teléfono. Se tumbó encima de la cama mirando al techo con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

Era obvio que necesitaba un cambio radical en su vida, pero no se planteó realmente ceder ante las provocaciones de Oikawa, tenía que ser fuerte, no tenía que caer... no tenía que hacerlo. Pero estaba frustrado por un amor que para él era imposible en todos los aspectos posibles.

 _"¡Kenma!"-_ Exclamó Kuroo entrando en la habitación con la respiración agitada, seguramente había venido corriendo desde Dios sabe dónde.- _"La cita con Miki se alargó un poco porque fuimos a su casa y bueno ya sabes."_

El azabache se sentó encima de la cama al lado de Kenma cuando se dio cuenta de que su culo estaba aplastando algo.

 _"Me he sentado encima de alguna de tus máquinas."-_ Dijo riéndose mientras sacaba el teléfono. Cuando lo cogió estaba desbloqueado y la llamada, ya finalizada, con Oikawa estaba en pantalla. Kuroo se quedó mirando la pantalla sin poder creérselo y acto seguido frunció el ceño.- _"¿Por qué has estado hablando con ese bastardo Kenma?"-_ Su voz parecía calmada, pero nada más lejano, estaba furioso pero intentaba no perder los estribos, estribos que perdió ante el silencio sepulcral de Kenma.- _"RESPONDE."-_ Exclamó fulminándole con la mirada.


End file.
